Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 4 & 6 \\ 2 & 0 & 4 \\ 7 & 8 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 2 & 7 \\ 4 & 0 & 8 \\ 6 & 4 & 3\end{array}\right]$